


Punto de Quiralidad

by Shameblack



Series: Te lo digo en silencio [8]
Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Conducir, Lluvia a las cinco de la madrugada, M/M, Parada de camiones, Romance, Rubelangel, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangel maneja de noche cuando necesita salir a pensar. Rubius a veces lo acompaña, a veces no. </p><p>(Pero al final, siempre llega).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto de Quiralidad

**Author's Note:**

> Lo que sale a las tantas de la madrugada, con el sueño bajo los ojos y este amor por ellos.

Mangel maneja de noche cuando necesita salir a pensar. Lo hace desde que su padre le permitió conducir aquella vieja camioneta Chevrolet por las calles de su pueblo, despobladas a las altas horas de la noche. Hay una quietud inexplicable y restauradora que le da la opción de respirar hondo para poder pensar con claridad, sin la tensión que en su casa se respira.

Así que Mangel está conduciendo por las calles de Madrid un jueves a las cuatro y media de la madrugada, con la ventanilla abajo y el codo saliéndole por ésta, mientras la luz de los semáforos se refleja en el pavimento levemente húmedo por la lluvia que cayó hacía una hora. La ciudad está envuelta en un sigilo cálido, con los pocos taxis que pasan por las avenidas y los trabajadores que ya se enfilan a sus empleos con aquellos semblantes serios, que no se deciden si estar de mal humor o solo cansados. Mangel los ve caminar encorvados, cubriéndose del retazo de lluvia que aún cae del cielo, mojando con delgadas agujas a todo aquello que esté a la disposición.

El carro pasa por un bache y Mangel se golpea el codo con el filo de la ventana. Justo en ese momento se gira para ver la cara conocida que mira al cielo, recargado en la parada de camiones, con las manos metidas en la chaqueta y el ceño fruncido. Detiene el carro a una cuadra, mirando de lejos al muchacho que sigue absorto en cualesquiera que son sus cavilaciones.

Si Mangel sale a manejar por Madrid un jueves a las casi cinco de la mañana, Rubén sale a caminar por las mismas calles, cubriéndose la cabeza con una gorra y las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. No se pregunta la razón de su amigo para encontrarse ahí, si no el hecho de si sería buena idea acerarse y recogerlo, decirle que suba al auto y piensen juntos, como antes, como siempre.

La verdad es que al pensarlo no parece nada complicado o malo en sí; Mangel ha estado en muchas y diferentes situaciones de su vida con Rubius a su lado, sonriéndole, apoyándole o llevándole la contraria, pero siempre codo con codo. Así que no debería de existir ningún inconveniente con que su viejo amigo se suba en el asiento de copiloto y rellene ese vacío que lo ha estado acompañando desde que salió de su casa, dejando a Cheeto dormido en el sofá y la tele encendida en el canal de las películas clásicas. Lo único verdaderamente malo es que por lo general, cuando Mangel sale a manejar por las calles de Madrid con Rubén sentado a su lado, lo hace para pensar en muchas otras cosas, menos en su mejor amigo.

Se estaciona y baja del coche, metiéndose las manos en las bolsas casi por inercia, porque la mañana está fresca y la lluvia con sus agujitas de agua no ha dejado de caer. Camina cinco pasos para luego detenerse, con la boca abierta y dejando salir todo el aire en su pecho. No está seguro de nada, de si la lluvia va a arreciar o calmar, de si el resto del día estará soleado o si Rubén no se ha dado cuenta que Mangel le observa a una cuadra de distancia, justo a unos metros del carro de Abraham y con la cara hecha un poema, a punto de llorar, o gritar, dependiendo de qué es más fácil para su garganta.

Rubén sigue de pie en la parada de camiones, con la cabeza hacía atrás y las piernas moviéndose a un ritmo nervioso, muy rápido para las cinco de la mañana de un jueves incierto. Mangel no tiene idea de nada, pero sabe que le quiere, con ese modo particular de querer que le hace sentirse idiota pero feliz.

Mangel ha tenido que salir a manejar por la misma razón que Rubius ha tenido que salir a caminar y anclarse en un lugar, llenarse del aire para pensar. No se lo han dicho, porque ellos no funcionan de la misma manera que todas las parejas que puede haber en el mundo. Ellos no se toman de la mano en público, no se regalan nada cuando cumplen un mes más de relación ni tampoco andan gritando en el centro que son pareja. Ellos se besan en la intimidad de sus cuartos, se regalan videojuegos en fechas irregulares, porque es más importante demostrar esos detalles que estar obligado a una fecha regalar algo, se abrazan, se insultan a modo de juego –incluso casi como algo romántico- y hacen todas las cosas que los mejores amigos harían, solo con la leve diferencia que poseen los mismos derechos que en una relación.

Rubén no le dice que le quiere, se lo demuestra dejándole comerse la última rebanada de pizza, o cediendo a la hora de elegir qué película ver. Le levanta para que se vaya a dormir a una cama y no en el sillón, le recuerda que tiene que ir con el doctor porque le duele la pierna y le escucha, todo el rato, cuando Miguel le habla por las noches porque no puede dormir y escuchar a Rubén es la mejor manera de sobrellevar el insomnio, incluso si la mayor parte de la conversación la dirige Mangel. Rubén le besa debajo de la oreja, pero nunca susurra en ella, no en un plan romántico tan siquiera. Le dice que le quiere entre risas, nunca serio y Mangel jamás le ha visto llorar de tristeza en ninguna de sus peleas. Así que es normal –se dice, se repite- que estando en aquella llamada nocturna típica de las madrugadas cuando no puede dormir, Mangel se haya asustado, aterrorizado. Es normal, se repite, porque todo salió tan natural, tan normal que no se sintió fuera de lugar, aunque lo fue. Rubén reía con voz bajita mientras Mangel le imaginaba la sonrisa en la cara, acostado en su cama y con el brazo extendido al techo, para después ir sesgando la risa, quedando en un murmullo casi mudo que no les dejaba ni en silencio ni en ruido. Miguel le escuchó decir su nombre, aún con la sonrisa pintada en la cara y la risa en el fondo de la garganta saliendo en la última sílaba pero desapareciendo al instante, solo para después oír el “Te amo” que llenó por muchos segundos la distancia entre ellos.

Mangel se asustó, porque no tuvo siquiera que pensarlo para responderle. Solo sintió las palabras salir, sin pedirle permiso. Le contestó un “Yo también” que sólo procesó hasta que la frase ya había traspasado los cientos de metros que los separaban. Los siguientes minutos solo fueron llenados por la respiración de ambos, hasta que uno de ellos –sin saber aún ahora quién- decidió y colgó.

Ellos no se dicen esas cosas, no hablan de ello. Rubén le besa la cabeza y le abraza por detrás, Mangel se pega a su espalda por las noches y le besa la nuca. No hay “Te quiero” serios, tampoco confesiones en un balcón o anillos de algún tipo. Son solo ellos siendo sencillos, sinceros y amigos, solo eso. Por lo tanto Mangel se asustó, porque de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no estaba parado en aquella zona de la informalidad, de lo indefinido. Que ahora ambos se quieren –se aman, por Dios- y todo está dicho. Así que tomó las llaves del auto y salió a manejar, primero muy rápido y ya para el final lento, por debajo de la velocidad designada.

Eso había sido hace una hora, ahora se encuentra ahí, con las manos sobre el capó del coche, respirando agitado por no saber qué hacer, qué decir.

El problema es que Mangel se siente como si alguien acabara de darle una cachetada y se diera cuenta que gritarle con insultos a su madre fuera incorrecto, como si antes no lo hubiera sabido. Es el percatarse de algo que antes era desconocido, pero que para todos los demás es obvio. De la misma manera, darse cuenta que ama a Rubén fue algo tan revelador como el saber el secreto de la vida. Es algo que le quita el aliento, que le hace temblar y sentir cosas en el estómago. Y es esa la razón de que no sepa qué hacer, porque siente que como le tenga cerca, como le vea a los ojos va a vomitar, por los nervios, por el miedo también.

Pero la lluvia por fin está amainando y la oscuridad está siendo reemplazada lentamente, dando paso a los rayos de luz que parecen pintar a trazos la calle. Ya puede ver con mayor precisión la figura de Rubius, que sigue en la misma pose pero ahora con las manos fuera de los bolsillos y tamborileando sobre sus piernas.

No sabe cuándo pero en cinco segundos se sabe enfrente del rubio, con un camión deteniéndose a su espalda mientras la gente se sube y ambos quedan solos. Rubén apenas abre los ojos y se echa para atrás al verle, deteniendo sus manos y sacándose los audífonos de los oídos. Se miran por un rato, que es suficientemente largo como para que lleguen más personas y queden en el centro de una muchedumbre.

―¿Vienes?

Rubén asiente y le sigue hasta el carro, manteniéndose cuatro pasos atrás, sin decir una sola palabra. En la misma mudez ambos se meten en el vehículo, con los ojos al frente y los vidrios arriba. Se detienen tres camiones más en la parada para cuando Mangel se decide a voltear a ver a Rubén.

Le ve con el sol a lo lejos, sin ningún rayo, pero con la claridad haciendo más eco que la negrura matutina. Le observa el cabello despeinado, los ojos grandes, verdes y frescos, que le dicen muchas cosas y se callan otras más. Piensa en preguntarle si es cierto, si lo que le dijo era verdad, si después de colgar no ha cambiado de opinión, si no lo hará. Pero lo único que sabe es que en cuanto Rubén le dice su nombre, con las manos sobre su regazo y la música sonando en los auriculares, Mangel ya le está besando, inclinándose sobre el asiento del copiloto y encajándose la palanca en la cadera, pero presionando su boca sobre la de Rubén y su mano en su cuello.

Se separa dos centímetros, los únicos suficientes para poder hablar sobre la boca del noruego, que está abierta y respira lento, profundo.

―Lo decía enserio―murmura Rubén, mirándole la boca, luego los ojos.

―Yo también―responde.

Rubius ancla sus dedos en el filo de la chaqueta de Mangel y se empuja para volver a besarse, para ahora ser ambos los que se inclinen y se encajen con coordinación la palanca de cambios y el freno de mano.

Al terminar el beso Rubius se ríe con la misma risa de hace unas horas, mientras Cheeto veía películas clásicas y Mangel apretaba su móvil contra su mejilla. Lo hace de manera natural y feliz, como si no pudiera creerse la suerte que tiene. Mangel le sonríe, porque no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer al escuchar a Rubius reírse así, tan abiertamente, con tantos sentimientos bailando en sus ojos, los cuales solo le miran a él, a Mangel mirándole.  

Baja la ventanilla y arranca el carro después del cuarto beso, que sabe a mañana y lluvia superficial. Mangel maneja de regreso a casa, con Rubén en el asiento de copiloto regalándole sonrisas maravillosas que iluminan los pedazos que siguen grises. Mangel solo puede amarle un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> Madrid con las calles mojadas y desoladas en la madrugada ha de ser precioso -lastima que jamás he ido-. Rubén riéndose en una llamada y Mangel mirándole -o imaginándose- sus ojos debe de ser mi headcon.


End file.
